The primary objective of this Phase I dose escalation study is to establish the maximum tolerated doses, dose limiting toxicities, and recommended phase II doses of oral topotecan, given on three schedules, in combination with carboplatin. Patients will have to have advanced malignancies which have been previously treated or beyond standard therapy.